this is my life
by istianahianroms
Summary: "mereka datang!" kata temari sambilberlari ke arah teman-temannya./"kalian!" kata mereka bersamaan./hanya sedikit kaget sasuke.." jawab laki-laki berambut nanas itu.
1. Chapter 1

This is my Life

Pair: Sakura&Sakura,Naruto&Hinata,Say&Ino,Neji&ten-ten,Shikamaru&Temari

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**Warning: Gaje (-_-"). Maaf kalo cerita nya kurang menyenangkan..**

**Story By**

**Istianahianroms**

**Read or don't read?**

**Whatever**

**Happy Reading**

Matahari terbit mencerah kan hari itu, gadis berambut panjang bewarna merah mudapun itu terbangundi atas tempat tidurnya yang berwarna putih dan bergambar bunga mata yang hanya terbuka setengah itu melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya.

"uaa!... sudah jam 6 pagi!" katanya sambil berlari untuk mandi.

"sakura… kamu kenapa sayang?" Tanya seorang wanita yang sudah berumur dengan suara lembutnya.

"aku mau mandi bu… sudah jam 6!" jawabnya sambil berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"hahaha… kamu ini selalu bikin ibu tertawa… ini masih jam 05.30 sayang…" jelas ibunya sambil tertawa melihat tingkah anak semata wayang nya Sakura terhenti saat mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"yang benar ma?... tadi aku lihat di ponsel ku sudah jam 6…. Oh iya!.. ya ampun…"katanya sambil menepuk tangannya ke jidatnya.

"kamu lupa lagi ya ngebenerin jam di ponselmu itu?..."Tanya ibunya sambil tertawa.

"eh… iya bu.. hehehe…" jawabnya sambil tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"ya sudah… dari pada kamu mandi, mendingan kamu bantuin mama masak." Kata ibunya yang sambil menghelus kepala anaknya itu.

"boleh! Aku juga ingin belajar masak sendiri!" jawabnya dengan antusias.

"wahh.. anak mama sudah besar ya…" kata ibunya sambil memeluk sakura.

"memang begitukan ma?..." tanyanya sambil tertawa bersama ibunya.

Selesai semuanya, sakura langsung mandi dan menyiap kan keperluan sekolah.

Seperti biasa ia selalu membawa sebungkus permen untuk di makan bersama sahabatnya. Selesai merapikan buku dan membawa permen ia juga tidak lupa memakai kalung kesayangannya. Selesai itu semua, ia pamit pada ayah dan ibunya dan langsung berangkat ke di sekolah ia langsung menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"hai semua!.." sapanya

"hai juga…" jawab 4 sehabatnya itu dengan kompak.

Sakura langsung duduk di sebelah salah satu sahabatnya yang berambut panjang da bewarna pirang itu.

"katanya Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, Neji ingin pindah ke sekolah ini ya?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang.

"iya ino… aku pasti akan resah dengan fans prempuannya…" kata sahabat sakura berambut coklat.

"lagian sih kalian… punya pacar artis" jelas sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"memang sakura-chan tidak mau punya pacar?" Tanya gadis lugu itu.

"hinata… bukannya aku tidak mau punya pacar… hanya saja tidak ada yang ku sukai" jelas sakura sambil tersenyum terhadapnya.

"oh… begitu ya sakura-chan.." jawabnya sambil membalas senyuman sakura.

"tapi sakura…. Di antara kita berlima, hanya kamu yang belum mempunyai pacar…" jelas ino.

"apa perlu kita jodohin?" Tanya temari.

"tidak perlu temari… aku pasti menyusul kok.. tapi saat waktunya tiba…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

"hah… baiklah aku menyerah" jawab temari sambil tertawa bersama yang lain.

"di luar ramai sekali… ada apa ya?" Tanya ten-ten sambil melihat ke arah luar.

"biar aku saja yang melihat…" kata temari kepada teman-temannya.

"ok!.." kata sahabatnya itu.

Saat temari melihat siapa yang membuat siswa-siswi heboh, temari hanya terdiam tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya.

"shikamaru…" katanya sambil merasa tidak percaya.

Tidak sengaja shikamaru melihat temari dan langsung memanggilnya.

"ah! Temari!" teriaknya.

Temari yang mendengar teriakan shikamaru itu pun langsung pergi, untuk menghindari masalah dan juga untuk member tahu teman-temannya yang lain.

"hei! Mereka datang!" kata temari sambil berlari kea rah teman-temannya.

"mereka siapa temari?" Tanya ino yang kebingungan.

"kalau kalian mau tau, mendingan kalian ikut aku saja!" jelasnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas, saat berjalan, tidak sengaja ia menabrak seorang anak laki-laki.

"aduhh… sakit tau.." kata temari sambil mengusap bagian yang mereka bertatapan bersama mereka hanya terdiam.

"kalian!" kata mereka bersamaan.

"kalian benar-benar pindah ke sekolah ini?" Tanya ino memastikan.

"iya…" jawab singkat ke 4 laki-laki itu.

"hei… ada apa ini?" Tanya laki-laki berambut hitam dengan bermata onyx itu.

"hanya sedikit kaget sasuke…" jawab laki-laki berambut nanas.

"hn…" jawabnya mengerti.

"apa yang terjadi shikamaru?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dewasa sambil menepuk pundak shikamaru.

"ah tidak paman… oh iya, paman aku mau di kelas ini dan duduk samping temari!" jawabnya dengan antusias.

"aku juga paman, aku mau duduk di samping Hinata!" kata laki-laki berambut nanas itu lagi dengan semangat.

"kalau bisa paman, aku juga dan duduk sama ino" kata laki-laki berambut hitam dan juga mempunyai mata onyx seperti sasuke dengan tenang dan tersenyum.

"aku juga bersama ten-ten…" kata laki-laki berambut panjag yang diikat hanya di bawah nya dengan sikap dingin nya itu.

"ya… terserah pada kalian saja, yang penting kalian tidak pindah sekolah lagi" jawab laki-laki dewasa itu pasrah.

"makasih paman Asuma" kata mereka sambil resenyum, tapi hanya neji yang tidak tersenyum.

"jadi aku bersama siapa?" Tanya sakura.

"hah… mau bagaimana lagi.. berhubung bangku di kelas kita tinggal 2, jadi kamu harus duduk sama sasuke.. lagipula sasuke tidak masalahkan?" kata ino.

"hn" jawabnya setuju.

"yam au bagaimana lagi…. Ya sudahlah…" jawab sakura pasrah.

"nah gitu dong… itu baru namanya sahabat kita" jawab temari sambil salah satu tangannya memeluk leher sakura.

"memang begitukan?" jelasnya dengan tersenyum pada tean-temannya.

Tak beberapa lama bel berbunyi, semua duduk di bangkunya pertamapun di mulai.

"hei uchiha.. kamu mengerti tidak soal yang ini?"Tanya sakura sambil menunjukkan soal yang ia tidak mengerti.

"hn… ini caranya ini…" jawabnya sambil member tahu caranya.

"ah.. akiu mengerti! Makasih ya sasuke!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum pada sasuke.

"apa?" Tanya nya sambil menatap sakura.

"ups.. maaf aku tidak sengajamemanggil mu sasuke" jawabnya sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke tempat lain.

"hn.. tidak apa-apa.. aku lebih suka di panggil itu" jawabnya sambil mengerjakan soal.

"baiklah… sasuke apa kamu mau jadi temanku?" Tanya Sakura.

"hn" jawabnya arti menyetujui.

"wawawa… ternyata orang sepertimu bisa juga ya di jadikan teman!" kata sakura sambil tersenyum kepada sasuke.

"hn" jawabnya.

"uh… kau ini.. selalu saja berbicara dengan ingkat.." gerutu sakura sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Bel sekolahpun berbunyi tanda istirahat.

To be continue..

Emm,,, kaya nya cerita yang aneh ya,,, tapi aku minta Riviews nya ya,, ^_^, mohon bantuannya! (^_)/ terimakasih =D


	2. Chapter 2

Before::

"baiklah… sasuke apa kamu mau jadi temanku?!" Tanya Sakura.

"hn" jawabnya arti menyetujui.

"wawawa… ternyata orang sepertimu bisa juga ya di jadikan teman!" kata sakura sambil tersenyum kepada sasuke.

"hn" jawabnya.

"uh… kau ini.. selalu saja berbicara dengan singkat.." gerutu sakura sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Bel sekolahpun berbunyi tanda istirahat.

New::

This is my Life

Pair: Sasuke&Sakura,Naruto&Hinata,Say&Ino,Neji&ten-ten,Shikamaru&Temari

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**Warning: Gaje (-_-"). Maaf kalo cerita nya kurang menyenangkan..**

**Story By**

**Istianahianroms**

**Read or don't read?**

**Whatever**

**Happy Reading**

"sakura.. mau ke kantin gak?" Tanya Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

"ah… tidak Ino.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepada Ino.

"ok.. kami pergi dulu ya.." kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangan ke sakura.

"ok.." jawab sakura sambil membalas lambaian tangan ino.

"hei sasuke.. kamu tidak ke kantin?" Tanya sakura sambil meletakkan dagunya di meja.

"tidak.." jawabnya sambil melihat sakura.

"kenapa?" Tanya sakura sambil duduk tegap.

"malas" jawabnya.

"oh.. begitu.." kata sakura sambil membuka sebungkus permen.

"apa itu?" Tanya sasuke.

"permen, kau mau?" Tanya sakura sambil memberikannya permen,sasuke langsung memakan permen pemberian sakura.

"kau suka permen?" Tanya sasuke sambil melihat sakura.

"ia.. karena waktu aku masih kecil, ada seseorang yang selalu menghiburku dengan pemen.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan sakura hanya bisa terdiam.

"hn…" jawab sasuke.

"terus kamu sendiri suka permen?" Tanya sakura sambil melihat sasuke .

"begitulah.." jawab sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura yang melihat sasuke tersenyum tulus kepadanya tersipu malu, karena senyuman sasuke mengingat seseorang yang di sebut cinta pertama nya waktu kecil.

"oh.." jawabnya sakura sambil membalas tersenyum ke sasuke.

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol, bel sekolah pun berbunyi tandanya istirahat selesai. Setelah beberapa mata pelajaran di lewatkan akhirnya bel pulang skolahpun di luncurkan. Anak-anak langsung keluar kelas sengan antusias.

"sakura maaf ya kita ga bisa pulang bareng hari ini…" kata ino sambil menepuk pundak sakura.

"iya, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum pada teman-teman nya.

"tidak apa-apa nih?" Tanya temari meminta kepastian ke sakura.

"tidak apa-apa.." jawab sakura.

"yasudah hati-hati ya.." kata ten-ten sambil tersenyum.

"iya.." sambil membalas senyuman ten-ten.

"jaa.. sakura-chan.." kata Hianta sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"jaa…"jawabnya sambil membalas lambaian tangan hinata.

Sakura yang sedang berjalan untuk pulang tidak sengaja melihat sasuke yang sedang duduk sendirian di tangga luar sekolah.

"apa yang sedang dia lakukan di situ ya? Apa dia tidak takut terlihat oleh Fans nya? Samperin aja ah.." batin sakura. sakura langsung duduk di samping sasuke.

"hei… kau belum pulang?" Tanya sakura sambil menarik baju sasuke pelan.

"belum.." jawabnya singkat.

"memang kenapa?" Tanya sakura sambil melihat sasuke.

"tidak apa-apa" jawabnya.

"oh.. begitu.." kata sakura sambil memandang langit.

"kau di tinggal kan teman-teman mu ya?" Tanya sakura.

"hn.. kau?" tanyanya.

"sama" jawab sakura singkat.

"mau pulang bareng?" tanya sasuke sambil berdiri dan menyalakan mesin motornya.

"mau! Makasih sasuke.. tapi, apa kamu tau tempat yang menyenangkan? Aku malas kalau langsung pulang ke rumah.." kata sakura.

Sasuke langsung berpikir dan tak beberapa lama ia menjawab pertanyaan sakura.

"hn.. ada.." jawabnya sambil melihat ke arah sakura.

"kemana?" tanya sakura antusias.

"rahasia.. sudah cepat naik.." jawabnya.

"uuhh.. baiklah.." kata sakura sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Udara begitu sejuk, yang membuat sakura tidak sadar kalau sudah sampai ketempat yang di bilang sasuke tidak menyangka kalau sasuke mengajaknya ke tempat anak-anak yang tidak mempunyai orang tua… ya, itu lah Panti asuhan..

"ini kan.." kata sakura tidak percaya.

"ya ini pantia asuhan…" jawabnya.

"kak sasuke!" panggil anak-anak itu dengan antusias.

"hai semua.." jawab sasuke sambil tersenyum senang.

Sakura yang melihat itu tersenyum senang dan tidak menyangka di balik sikap dingin sasuke ada sifat yang begitu lembut.

"siapa itu kak?" tanya seorang anak prempuan yang berambut merah panjang dengan mata hijaunya seperti sakura.

"iya siapa kak?" tanya anak-anak begitu penasaran.

"oh.. dia teman kakak.. kakak hanuno sakura.." jawabnya sambil melihat kearah sakura.

"hai adik-adik .. nama kakak haruno sakura.. panggil kakak rara-chan saja…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepada anak-anak.

"hai rara-chan!" kata anak-anak itu .

mereka menarik tangan sakura untuk mengajak main sakura, dan sakura pun bermain bersama mereka dengan senang, tapi sasuke masih terkejut dengan perkataan sakura yang menyuruh anak-anak memanggilnya rara-chan.

"kenapa aku merasakan detak jantungku yang semakin cepat karena tingkahnya ya… dia sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang ku sebut cinta pertamaku.." bisiknya sambil memegang dadanya.

"kak sasuke ayo ikut main!" paggil anak-anak yang lain.

"baik.. kakak akan kesana." Jawabnya sambil berlari ke arah anak-anak dan sakura.

Waktu begitu cepat, mataharipun mulai meneggelamkan dirinya. Sasuke dan sakura pun pamit untuk pulang.

"adik-adik kita pulang dulu ya.. besok kita main lagi ok?" tanya sasuke kepada anak-anak.

"oke kak.." jawab anak-anak.

"tapi ajak rara-chan lagi ya kak.." kata seorang gadis kecil itu.

"ia.." kata sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"jaa kakak.. jaa rara-chan.." kata anak-anak sambil melambaikan tangan.

"jaa…" kata sasuke dan sakura bersamaan.

Sakura pun di antar pulang oleh sasuke. Sesampai di kediaman haruno, sasuke pun bertemu orangtua sakura.

"sakura.." kata ibu sakura sambil menghampiri sakura.

"hai ibu.." kata sakura sambil tersenyum pada ibunya itu.

"selamat malam tante" sapa sasuke dengan sopan.

"selamat malam juga… kamu siapa nak?" tanya ibunya sakura dengan ramah.

"perkenalkan tante, nama saya uchiha sasuke" jawabnya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"sa.. sasu.. ke.. " jawab ibu sakura sambil memegang wajah sasuke.

"yaampun kamu sudah besar sasuke.. bagaimana kabar orangtua mu?" kata ibu sakura.

"tante mengenalku?" tanya sasuke bingung.

"kamu lupa dengan tante? Ini tante yang selalu membuatkan mu bekal dulu ketika ibu mu sedang sibuk.." kata ibu sakura.

Sasuke pun mengingat-ingat siapa ibu sakura dulu, tidak beberapa lama sasuke pun ingat dengan ibu sakura dan langsung memegang tangan ibu sakura.

"ahh.. tante, aku rindu sama tante.. apa lagi masakan tante dulu.." kata sasuke sambil tersenyum .

"apa kamu mau tante buatkan lagi?" tawar ibu sakura.

"mau sih.. tapi ini sudah malam tante aku harus pulang.." kata sasuke.

"kenapa buru-buru pulang? Kita baru bertemu lagi.. lagi pula kamu juga belum bertemu dengan paman…" kata ibu sakura.

"ibu dan sasuke sudah saling kenal?" kata sakura sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"iya.. memang sakura lupa? Dia kan.." kata-kata ibu sakura pun terputus.

"tante… um.. aku ingin berbicara sebentar pada paman dan tante… bolehkan tante?" kata sasuke gugup.

"tentu saja boleh…ayo silahkan masuk sasuke.." kata ibu sakura senang.

"ibu pertanyaan ku belum ibu jawab.." kata sakura dengan nada memanja.

"jangan di jawab tante.." kata sasuke ketus.

"memang kenapa!?.. sasuke jangan begitu napa.. beritahu aku lah.." kata sakura masih dengan nada bicara memanja.

"itu rahasia" kata sasuke sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"sudah.. sayang kamu mandi dulu aja ya.. sasuke ayo masuk.." kata ibu sakura.

"baik lah bu… sasu.. kau tidak langsung pulang kan?" tanya sakura.

"habis berbicara denga orang tua mu, aku langsung pulang.." kata sasuke.

"kenapa buru-buru sasuke? Makan malam dulu disini.." kata ibu sakura.

"ia sasu.. aku juga ingin menanyakan siapa gadis kecil yang mempunyai warna mata seperti ku.. jadi disini dulu lah sasu.." pintah sakura.

"hm.. baiklah.. aku akan makan malam di sini, sebelum nya terimakasih tante.." kata sasuke sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan tersenyum.

"ah.. tidak apa sasuke.. anggap saja kita keluarga.." kata ibu sakura.

"iya tante.." kata sasuke.

"baiklah.. aku mau mandi dulu ya bu.." kata sakura.

"yasudah.. kita tunggu di ruang makan ya sayang.." kata ibu sakura.

"baik ibu.. aku tinggal dulu ya sasuke.." pamit sakura.

"hn.." kata sasuke.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya Chapters 2 Update! Lama banget ya ngapdetnya.. gomenne semuanya m(=_=)m … besok-besok ga akan telat deh.. oh ya.. jangan lupa review yaa.. arigato gozaimatsu.. :D ja~~ (^^)/


End file.
